Towards The Light
by Littleguinea
Summary: Spoilers for Series 4 finale "Falling Darkness" How is Laura Hobson going to get over the tragic events of the previous few days. Lewis/Hobson, because they are just too sweet for words.


**A/N:** This is a follow on from the series 4 finale "Falling Darkness". It's my belief that Lewis and Hobson should be more than friends and this is just my little take on what they did after the funeral. My thanks as always go to Diane for being a great beta and a good friend. Not sure if this will remain a one-shot, or if I'll add another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or "Lewis", it would be nice to though :)

**Rating:** K+

**Towards The Light**

**By **

**Littleguinea**

"Robbie… thank you," she sighed, placing her hand on his chest.

"If you hadn't…"

"We did… and we always will," Inspector Lewis interrupted, with a smile of relief on his face.

"Blow away the cobwebs?" he suggested.

In silent agreement they turned and walked away from the cemetery. The Inspector placed his hands in his pockets and Dr Hobson gently threaded her hand through, so that they were walking comfortably, arm in arm.

It had been a difficult day for Laura Hobson. She'd buried one of her best friends and although she had no way of knowing in advance about the events that had unfolded, she couldn't help but feel as if she was implicated by association.

_God_, even Robbie had doubted her for a while. But then deep down she knew that he was only following procedure, and was probably under a lot of pressure from DCI Innocent to do things by the book.

_I bet she was dancing a jig throughout the whole nasty experience_.

Dr Hobson knew that she and Innocent would never be bosom buddies.

_Maybe it was because of Robbie. Did Innocent secretly hold a candle for him and was envious of the close relationship?_

"So… you like them fair wild then d' ya, Doctor?" Lewis chortled, emphasising his Geordie drawl in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere a little.

She didn't realise that they were now sitting on their favourite bench. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that they had managed to walk a mile or so without uttering a single word to each other.

It was only a few weeks ago that they'd found themselves here, eating haddock and chips with a plastic fork out of the paper, after they'd been unable to get a table in the nearby restaurant. A consolation prize he'd called it, for the fact that they hadn't managed to enjoy their weekend away.

"Sorry?" came her confused reply as she turned to look into her friend's eyes.

"Ah, sorry, it's just Alex… he said that you wouldn't be involved with _me_ because I wasn't wild enough for ya," replied Lewis.

Laura just continued to stare at him for a few seconds before dropping her eyes to her lap.

"You shouldn't listen to anything Alex says. He was a pompous pratt back then, and from what I've seen, nothing's changed," she sighed.

After an awkward silence, she continued, "My time at college seems a lifetime ago now, and I _have_ changed."

Lewis put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Laura Hobson felt safe, for the first time in several days.

He couldn't help but think that Alex had been right though. _Robbie Lewis_ was the safe bet, someone who would be dependable, but boring in a relationship.

_Who am I tryin' ta kid._

Here was his best friend resting her head against his chest and yet, is that all she would be to him… a friend?

_If only that Ethan Croft hadn't managed to get himself bloody murdered and their weekend had gone ahead._

Lewis had hoped that they might be able to move their relationship to the next level, whilst away from the stresses and strains of their complicated existence. An Oxford DI and a Forensic Pathologist, were never going to be able to find a lot of time to relax together.

Her hair smelled so sweet, the unmistakable mixture of lavender and honeysuckle. She always smelled so fresh and alive. He only smelled of soap, such was his minimalist approach to personal grooming… definitely not wild.

They'd been friends for such a long time and they had an easy relationship, one that he didn't want to jeopardize, and yet he'd long ago realised that the feelings that he held for her were stronger than they should have been. He certainly didn't know if she felt the same.

_Snap out of it Lewis, no time for gettin' maudlin', let's make a move._

"Laura," he whispered as he moved his shoulder upwards, encouraging her to raise her head.

Reluctantly she sat upright.

"I think we should probably be getting you home, don't y' think?"

She stared at the river and watched the punts float by; the air was filled with the sound of laughter, as the young students enjoyed their free time, no cares, and no worries.

Snapping out of her dream-like state she looked at him, "I don't think I want to be on my own right now, Robbie."

"Hey, that's okay, pet, we'll go to my place and I'll pick up a few things and then I can stop with you for a couple a nights… if y' like?"

"Actually, I don't think I can face going back to the house right now. Do you mind if I stop at your flat tonight?" came her almost pleading reply.

"Of course, y'know y'can. Come on, let's be having you; we'll go and get your things and then I'll fix us up something tasty to eat," Lewis beamed, at the same time thinking that Hathaway was just going to have to down a few pints without him.

No, Robbie Lewis could not be described as wild, but just at this exact moment in time he was exactly what Laura Hobson needed.


End file.
